That Silly Elf
by Thonnyel
Summary: Karumi, a rare elf with a rare gift however very funny and klutzly, meets and helps the fellowship.
1. Default Chapter

No, I don't own any of these characters except the girl (who doesn't have a name till like the 7th paragraph), but if you know some way I can buy them.....  
  
That Silly Elf. "La, la, la, la, la, la! oh, LAAAAAAAA! hum deeeeeee dummmmmmmmmm!!!" sang a happy pink haired girl as she ran though the forest. "Hipster and ducks are nice!!!!! So blah and to me! Munch and hip, hip, beeeeeeeeee!" " Oh gosh, I wonder where I am?" the girl wondered as she came to a stop. "Who cares!?" she contiuned to run though the forest."La,lala!" Ping! The poor girl ran right into a tree. "Oh, K.O." She fell over into darkness.  
  
When she awoke she got up without opening her eyes," Oh, ow. That hurt." " Unless you want to be shot I stuggest you hold prefectly still" said a voice as she felt a arrow against her thorat. "Don't you know, I can't hold still very long at all." she reached up and in one quick moment twisted the arrow and fliped the mans body until she was on top of him with his bow and arrow in her hands pointing at his chest. "I guess you can't hold still long" He said.He smiled. She didn't move off of him, he expected her to get off. She just stood there aiming at him. "I am very sorry,my lady, but could you get off of me?" "Why? You attcked me, how do I know you won't do it again?" He strugged under her." Please, My lady, I promise I won't do it again! You have my word!"  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood"  
  
In one swift moment she jumped back off him and ran to the nearest tree. "Prince Legolas of Mirkwood?!" "Well, yes, My lady." "I'm so sorry I attcked you, My lord!" She said bowing. Then Legolas noticed something, the girls ears were pointed! She was an elf! "Girl!" she stopped bowing. "I have a name ya know!" "Oh, My Lady what is your name?"  
  
"Never said I would tell you!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You strange kind!"  
  
"Strange kind?! I'm an elf! You know my name, so I'm not strange any more!"  
  
"Oh yes, just your name that's will do just fine! You could be some strange old crook for all I know! You nose may really be a banana, or your hair, not real!! Then what some not stranger!"  
  
Legolas just stood there. How odd. What a strange elf! Yet, she seems as if I know her. He looked up. She was right in front of him blinking a very odd look. Legolas knew her, he did but...how? "Tell me, Prince of Mirkwood, where are we?" " In Riverndell, just out side of it." "And yet you still don't remember me, Legolas?" It clicked, Legolas had it. He gased. What had taken him so long? It was her, she was back.She was smiling. A big warm smile. Then it turned evil. Her hair turned color from pink to a brillant yellow. " Bye!" " Hey" She ran, he chased. She reached Riverndell. " She smiled, " Home." 


	2. I'm meeting the fellowplane! No, it's Fe...

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own them, damn! Any way I hope you enjoy the story! Means it's in elvish. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____ Legolas jerked out of his sleep. These dreams are getting to real! I felt as if I was there! He got up and put on he green and brown tunic. Today is the council, I wonder who will be there? I must protect the ring and whoever has it! Leaving the room, Legolas grabbed some breakfast in the Great Hall and thought about the dream. I have been having these dreams for many days, maybe I should ask someone about it, and that girl! Is she an elf or not, she moves as if she was one, but her hair keeps changing colors, how very odd indeed! In his though he ran right into some one, a lean girl with brown hair who was leaving the Hall. "Ow!! Why don't you look where you going banana nose!" She said to him as she sat on the ground. Legolas held his nose, "It's not a banana!" She looked at him,"Yeah, well how do you know, it could be, and bananas could be noses!" Legolas blinked. "But, they're not!" "How do you know?"  
  
"Because!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because!'  
  
He couldn't believe he was getting upset over the stupidest thing, bananas, noses! They're not noses! "Legolas What is the matter?" Said a voice. "Aragron!" "Don't act so shocked, I'm sure the whole Hall could hear you." The girl said, who was still on the ground. Legolas whipped around to the girl," Grrrr, Shut it you!" She looked shocked, almost, hurt. "Legolas We are going to be late for the council, help the child up and let's leave!" Aragron said. " Right." He turned around to help the girl. "I'm not."  
  
"Not what?"  
  
"A child."  
  
"My lady, I never said you were."  
  
"No, but he did!"  
  
"Well, I - Wait how did you understand us?!"  
  
"Must go terrible busy!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Legolas, We have to leave now!" Argron said walking out of the Hall dragging Legolas with him. On the way to the council he thought of the girl, beautiful blue eyes, silky brown hair, I am sure it is soft. He imagined stroking it. "Legolas"? His eyes snapped open. "Yes?" "Pay attention" "Oh sorry, Aragron." Agaron noticed that Legolas was acting very odd indeed even his speech was different, more man-like. He would have to tease him out it after the council. "Come, on Legolas let's sit down." Legolas sat with the elfs and Aragron with the men. Legolas looked at whom he was sitting with, oh just some boring elfs, they wouldn't help if they were asked to. Next to them sat a beatiuful woman with pink hair and large blue eyes. So familar, and yet - "This council will begin" Said Elrond. Legolas listened thoughout the rest, The ring must be destoryed, blah, blah, nice lady she is. He looked over at her, she cocked her head, Pay attention she mouthed. Legolas had never been more embrassed. He blushed and look back up at Elrond. "Who will carry this burden?" Elrond asked of the men, drawfs, and elfs. I know where this is going. "I will die before I see the ring in the hands of a elf!" Said some random drawf. Legolas and every one around him got up and started to agure. The girl walked over to the ring and picked it up. She walked over to a hobbit.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Frodo Baggins Of The Shire"  
  
"Do you want me to call you that whole name?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So why do you use it?"  
  
"Well," said the hobbit looking slightly umcomfortable," Everyone else has a long name, so I used my long name."  
  
"Not everyone."  
  
"No? What is your name?" Frodo suddenly felt comfortable with her.  
  
"Karumi."  
  
Frodo looked shocked. "Is that it? Just Karumi?" "Yes, Only Karumi. Nothing more nothing less. Well, some people do say 'Oh it's only Karumi, That Silly Elf!' "  
  
"Elf?!"  
  
"Yes, Elf." Karumi tucked her pink hair behind her pointed ears. "Now Frodo Baggins of The Shire, I believe this is yours." She pulled out The One Ring and gave it to Frodo, "Don't let any one take it from you, or I will be forced to shoot them squared in the eyes." She pulled a bow out of the quiver and shot it in the distance. She kneeld once again and gave Frodo a hug, "I will come with you of course!" Karumi sat down in her chair and waited. Knowing. She nodded to Frodo. "I will take it!!. I will take the Ring to Mordor!"  
  
Then you have my sword! Then you have my bow! And my ax!  
  
Karumi walked up to him and knelt, "Frodo Baggins Of The Shire -This is going to get me into a whole lota trouble!- ," She held out her hand with her finger tip pointed, " You have my magic." The tip of her finger burst into tiny flame, then into water, then lighting, then an orange glow. She smiled. Frodo ran forth and hugged her knocking her over. "Mister Frodo!" A voice said. "Sam!" Suddenly Karumi felt two Hobbits on top of her, hugging her. "I'm so glad you'll protect Mr. Frodo!." Sam said. "Oh, It's no big deal!." Karumi gasped. "Hey wait, we want hugs too!" 2 Voices rang out. "No, wait, cannot breathe!" Suddenly four small bodies were trying to hug Karumi at once. " Wait, Please get up, I. Cannot. Breathe!" "Oh dear, Sam, get off she can't breathe!" "No more hugs." Said Merry, "Guess not, Boo!" said Pippin. "No, but I'll give you this." She kissed them each one on the forehead. All the four hobbits turned bright red, the heat could be felt off of them. Karumi giggled. Gandulf cleared his throat.  
  
"Grandfather!"  
  
Karumi ran and nearly tackled Gandulf hugging him so tightly. "I missed you so!" "As did I my dear. as did I." She looked up from her head in his robes and said "You still smell the same, tabacoo and mint!" Gandulf laughed. The Fellowship all had their brows cocked. "Grandfather, Grandulf?" Aragorn asked. "No, not really but the relation is too much so it's simply Grandfather. Now Karumi say hello to the rest of your travelers." "Yes Grandfather."  
  
Karumi walked to Aragorn, "Sir, I'm Karumi."  
  
"I'm Aragorn" Aragorn gave her a bright smile.  
  
She walked to Boromir," Sir, I'm Karumi."  
  
"I'm Boromir, It is truly lovely to meet you." He took her hand in his and kissed it. Karumi giggled.  
  
She walked to the Hobbits and grabbed them all in a tight hug, "Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin. I'm Karumi"  
  
The Hobbits giggled.  
  
She walked to Gimil," Sir I'm-"  
  
"Yes, I know, Karumi." Gimli frowned and looked away blushing slightly.  
  
Karumi shooked her head and ran right into Legolas.  
  
"Ow! You again!! Banana nose!"  
  
"Banana nose! It's not! But your hair is differnt!" Legolas nearly screamed at her. "Grrrrrrrr, Grandfather make my hair change!" Gandulf shrugged, " You womenhodd is tiny.." Karumi blushed right down to her hair, which turned a wonderful red. "There see?" It's not true, it's not true! Karumi hair turned back to pink.  
  
"I'm sorry for running into you, My lady." Legolas said helping her up.  
  
"Well, Let's get packed!" Said Karumi when Legolas finally let go of her hand. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____ That's was nice, I promise it will get funnier and more action packed next chapter! =^.^= 


	3. Chapter 3: The Werid Past

Disclaimer: No I don't own them, not one bit! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!! Sorry I had to get that out! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ Karumi: Look! I can fly! *Runs to the end of her tree and hops off WAM!* Maybe not! Any ways enjoy! Chapter 3: Karumi's Past  
  
Karumi returned to her room after packing her things with the help of Gandalf. Just as she was leaving her room again to meet Merry and Pippin she had a head on crash with Boromir. "Owww! My wrist!" "M'lady, Forgive me I did not see you there!" Boromir said looking really sincere, "Will you be alright?" "Oh course silly, it's not like a life or death thing! Easy repair!" "Excuse me, m'lady?"  
  
Karumi stood up and said," Now Boromir, Do not be scared. You'll have to carry me though." Boromir was very confused. Karumi placed her hand on her wrist, it glowed. Her haired glowed and her wrist was repaired. "Now your part, Boromir. I really suck at repairing charms! They make me weak." Boromir hoisted her on his back and said, "Where to m'lady?" "Tee hee, well I was going to meet some silly hobbits for supper so, let's go wake up Merry and Pippin.  
  
With shocking ease and skill Boromir carried her quickly up to were the hobbits were staying. "Are you cold m'lady?" Boromir asked noticing her pale skin. "Your back is warm, I'll be fine." Karumi said resting her head against his back. When they reached the hobbits room, Karumi skin had reached its color. Or, as Boromir noticed it had along while ago, but Boromir liked the feeling for her against his back.  
  
The feeling his was doing something for her. "I leave you in the protection of the silly hobbits." "Oh my God, I'm going to die." Karumi said serious. Boromir couldn't help but laugh. "Good-bye, m'lady" He said kissing her hand. He left. "Well I wonder if they're awake?"  
  
Meanwhile back at the farm. *Random Cow*Moo! No stupid, no farm! You're fired! Stupid story teller! *cough* Were sorry those responsible have been sacked! Thank you!  
  
Meanwhile....Moo!  
  
Legolas watched Boromir leave Karumi. I must find out more about this girl. Other then her name. He left to find the only other person he hadn't talked to. Arwen. He had heard rumors that they knew each other well. "Arwen?" Legolas said looking in. When he got no reply he walked in and looked around. Arwen's room, small and beautiful, a bed in one corner and a table in another. He picked up an item and looked at it.  
  
"Legolas?" Legolas jumped and dropped what he was holding." M'lady!" He looked down at what he dropped, 'I'm so sorry, please let me fix it!"Arwen looked at me at cocked her head, "Why are you here Legolas Greenleaf?" He took a breath, "I am here to learn about Karumi of Rivendell. Arwen laughed a soft comforting laugh. "What?!" He said, thinking he messed up again today." My dear, sit down, you are so very tense." Arwen led Legolas to the bed and sat him down. "Now tell me, what is it that you want to now about Karumi?" "Anything you can tell me! I don't know anything about her!" Arwen sighed, "You're in for a long story then, would you like something to drink?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ____ ~When Karumi was young her parents went off to fight at Mordor. ~Why? ~ Why?! Do you not know how powerful Karumi can be! She is the strongest elf in current being! She is a Majic Elf! She could easily wipe out this worlds being if something pushed her over the edge! ~ 2000 years ago  
  
Little Karumi is walking though the forest looking at the trees when she heard Arwen call out,"Karumi, are you there?" L. Karumi looked around and spied Arwen among the leaves, "Yes, I am here M'lady." ~She was very respectful to her elders. ~ Arwen went to Karun's level then looked into her big blue eyes. "Karumi...it's your mom and dad ,,, they..." Arwen looked away tears in her eyes. "M'lady what is wrong with them? Please." With her small hand she brought Arwen's face to her hers. "Karumi, your mother and father...they had,.. have...passed... Karumi!" She embraced the young girl how's eyes grew larger and larger as she suddenly understood her mother would never hold her again, her father never read her a bedtime story. Her small body shook under the embrace of Arwen. ~She was never the same. I raised her on my own, however she was doing well and she meet Gandalf on her 700th birth day~ "Gandalf! I'm so glad you could come!" Arwen said with a grin on her already happy face. "Of course! I could never miss a relative's birthday!" The wizard said with a happy smile, "Now where is she?" Arwen said, "In her room, getting ready she has to please my father you know!" Gandalf simply smiled.  
  
Karumi came down from her room. She sighed, this would a long day. But mother did say there was going to be a special guest. Karumi walked down the spiral steps from her room, her long gown swishing around her. "Mother?" No one was there. Karumi stood for a minute longer. She started to get worried. Maybe they're dead! Oh no!! She quickly walked forth and, "Surprise!" was shouted out from all around her. An array of guests hoped out from behind tables and chairs. "Happy 700th Birthday!"  
  
Karumi burst into a smile, "Thank you everyone!" Gandalf approached her. "I am Gandalf the Brown M'lady." Karumi looked over at Arwen, a bit confused. So this must be the guest of honor, my special guest! "Um, Gandalf the What?" Karumi said, although pleased to meet him had no idea how import he was. Gandalf chuckled, "The brown, m'lady. Right under Grey." Karumi suddenly understood, "Oh! As in Wizard! I understand now!"  
  
"Karumi," Arwen said,"He is your grandfather, well not really but the relation is too great to go though all of the greats and twice removes and distance between you and him. "~The rest of the time was great, until that night, Legolas leaned in, when it happened.  
  
"Good-night, mum." "Good-night, Karumi see you in the morning." Arwen said kissing her daughter's forehead good-night. Karumi opened her door to her room and there in the darkness he waited, in the darkness he kept, until she was inspecting, then. only then, would he attack!  
  
{A/N/ The reason I haven't updated was my grandmother died, she was dear to me. I'm sorry for not updating; I should have to next chapter up tomorrow.} 


End file.
